


follow me, it's utopia

by somhiuld



Series: i'll go with you, even to the dark. [1]
Category: NJTTW, SECHSKIES (Band), Winner (Band), 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somhiuld/pseuds/somhiuld
Summary: Jiwon needs a distraction after an arduous day. Mafia!AU





	follow me, it's utopia

He’s exhausted to the bone, and the last thing he wants to deal with is people right now. His men have been giving him problems from the moment the blazing sun showed itself until sundown. They’re tipping on the edge of a _coup d'état_ , and if he doesn’t do something, he’s going to lose his vice-like grip on them, and he’s very outnumbered.

But he knows he can’t. He’s _Eun fucking Jiwon_ , and this is his turf, these are his men, and no way in hell is anyone going to wrest that from him, especially some upstart from nowhere who doesn’t know his place.

It’s finally the end of his day and he has a long awaited rest time all to himself, in his expansive room, in his huge house that he built. He’s seated up, leaning against the headboard, allowing his mind to space out a little. It’s refreshing for someone like him to let his mind wander to nothingness, and not be concocting some scheme to ensure his survival and his legacy half the time.

There’s a soft knock on the door, and the unique, coded rhythm tells him who exactly it is. A lanky figure lets himself in, probably the only person in Jiwon’s circle who’s allowed to. The corner of his lips are curled into a half smile, and he’s clad in nothing but tattered jeans, the dark tattoos contrasting against his upper body.

 _Mino_ , Jiwon acknowledges him in a low voice, almost a growl. Until recently, he was the association’s up and coming master of breaking locks, armed at times only with a chopstick. He’d caught Jiwon’s eye with his talent, passion and energy—among his _other_ areas of potential. Now, they were obviously more than boss and subordinate, navigating an area in between, reserved only for the two of them.

“Rough day?” Mino murmurs. There’s something in his other hand, clenched in his fist. He sits at the corner of the bed, testing the waters first. He’s privy to Jiwon’s changes in moods, and he’s well aware of the recent volatility. When Jiwon crooks his neck to the side, he takes it as the green light. He crawls up the bed, and perches himself so that Jiwon’s legs are between his, and lifts his hand to reveal what’s been hidden in his fist, an unlit cigarette. Taking it in his slender fingers he puts it slowly into Jiwon’s mouth, and from his jeans pocket takes a lighter and lights up.

Jiwon lazily inhales, and exhales, just watching Mino lazily, Mino gazing back at him, the look in his eyes unclear. Mino didn’t know this, but sometimes Jiwon felt like taking his mind apart, wanting to know what went on in there.

Jiwon takes the cigarette out of his mouth, and crooking his neck, holds it up to Mino’s mouth, watching how Mino’s lips slowly curl around it, eyes closed, as if feeling the heat. Jiwon is almost mesmerized, eyes wandering to the tattoos on Mino’s body. Jiwon suddenly leans forward, and Mino jolts at the sudden movement, trained to expect anything. Mino throws the cigarette out of his mouth to a corner, as Jiwon puts a hand on the back on his neck, closing the distance between them.

Mino can taste smoke, liquor and the hunger as Jiwon deepens the kiss, turning his head. His hands are already wandering, tracing his tattoos. He lets out a sharp exhale when Jiwon moves his mouth to where the tattoo on his shoulder is, leaving a visible mark. Mino arches his back, sensitive to the touch. Jiwon’s hands are quick to move in response, one round Mino’s waist and the other on the waistband of Mino’s jeans.

“Should these go off?” Mino says, chuckling against Jiwon’s mouth. Jiwon lets out a low, frustrated grunt in response.

“Yes sir,” Mino murmurs, letting Jiwon lay him down.

**Author's Note:**

> title from mino's 'fiancé'. many creative liberties taken. also this ship kinda crept up on me.


End file.
